Dreams
by Louisa Vida
Summary: Every night Bonnie has the same dream. Is it just part of her PTSD or is it something else...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Recurring Dream

 _So warm._ Bonnie thought. She knew she had to wake up soon but she couldn't bear to leave the arms wrapped around her. The figure behind her pulled her closer and his lips started leaving a trail of kisses across her neck.

"Jer, you know I would love to lie in bed with you all day but I have class in an hour. I need to get ready," Bonnie groggily stated.

Then, realization hit her and her eyes flew open. _Jeremy's gone._ Her heart started to race and her hands grew clammy. _Who's with me?_

She slowly detached herself from the arms encircled around her waist and she rolled onto the floor. She lifted herself up and looked at the figure on the bed.

"Bon, where are you going," Kai sleepily asked as he reached out to her.

"Oh my God," Bonnie mouthed as she ran from the room.

 _What? How?_ She frantically contemplated as she ran down the stairs of her dorm.

 _Swoosh_.

 _A vampire? I can't let anyone get hurt._ She ran into the nearest room. Bonnie rushed to the fireplace, grabbed the poker, and quickly hid it behind her back just as the shadowy figure appeared before her.

"Lily."

"Ms. Bennett we meet yet again."

"Leave."

"That's quite impolite of you; we haven't even had a chance to talk."

"I know what you want and you're not getting it."

"It seems you've misunderstood my being here. I'm well aware you've destroyed the ascendant. Instead I've come to request your assistance in finding what you witches affectionately refer to as a loophole."

"Well, loophole or not, I have no intention of helping you free those freaks of nature."

"I see, how unfortunate, I suppose I just have to kill you then," Lily said menacingly as she vamped towards Bonnie.

Just as she was about to grab Bonnie, Bonnie pulled the poker in front of her and Lily impaled herself on it. As Lily lay regenerating on the floor, Bonnie sprinted into the hall but she ran head first into a figure.

"Wow, you are not good at running," Kai quipped.

"Motus."

"No magic. Yeah, that's my fault. When I was spooning you earlier, I accidentally sleep-siphoned you. But go ahead, it's adorable. It's like you're having a little seizure."

"How did you get ou-"

"Did you really think you could betray others and not face any consequences?"

 _Creak._

"I couldn't agree more. Now it's time to die," Lily stated as she vamped towards Bonnie.

Just as her teeth were about to pierce Bonnie's throat, Bonnie's eyes flew open.

"Not this dream again," Bonnie groaned.

A quick preview of Chapter 2: Heretic-

 _Why can't I get her out of my head? I understand physical attraction. Lust, right? I mean I've slept with women before while I was in college but I've never felt attached to someone before. The closest thing to this is the soft spot I've always had for Jo but that's different. She's my twin and the only one in my family who showed me kindness. Damn this merge! All these emotions are messing with my mind...Dear God. I couldn't possibly be in lov-_

"Thinking about the Bennett witch again," Garrett sneered.

"You know, it's kind of sad. I think desiccation had permanently affected your brain. Don't worry tho, I hear science has made great leaps in treating brain damage," Kai sarcastically replied.


	2. Character Profiles and Mythology

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading chapter 1! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are awesome! :)

Chapter 1.5: Character Profiles and Mythology

 **Mythology:**

 **Gemini Coven:**

An international witch federation founded over 3000 years ago. Besides the ruling coven, this coalition is comprised of various covens that specialize in different forms of magic. Each coven has a leader.

The leader of the ruling coven is typically a descendant of the coven's progenitor. The merge ceremony was a curse placed on the leader of the ruling coven 400 years ago by the Heretics and only applies to the leader of the ruling coven.

The members of this coven are known for their rare spells.

Kai is a direct descendent of the coven's progenitor.

 **Bennett Coven:**

This coven was founded over 5000 years ago. The members of this coven are descendants of the progenitor of the Bennett family.

The members of this coven are known for their power.

Bonnie is a direct descendant of the coven's progenitor.

 **Siphoner:**

A witch that has the ability to absorb all forms of magic. There are 2 types of siphoners:

1\. Siphoners that are unable to produce their own magic (Example: Kai before the merge ceremony)

2\. Siphoners that are able to produce their own magic (Example: Kai after the merge ceremony; Bonnie)

This ability is rare. Most witches can only siphon their own magic (Example: Jo siphoning her own magic from the hunting knife).

 **Witch/Vampire Hybrid (Vitch):**

A siphoner that has been turned into a vampire. These hybrids have the following abilities that are unique to their form of vampirism:

1\. The ability to siphon magic and cast spells

2\. Enhanced compulsion (this form of compulsion can be used on humans and all supernatural creatures including vampires, original vampires, and witches)

3\. The ability to walk during the daytime without a daylight ring

 **Heretics:**

A coven of vitches that seceded from the Gemini coven 500 years ago. This coven rose to prominence under the leadership of the 6 vitches sealed in the 1903 prison world.

 **Character Profiles (Heretics in the 1903 prison world):**

 **Garrett:**

Turned: 1778

Age when turned: 21

Race/ethnicity: White (English-American)

Appearance: attractive, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin

Additional notes: a direct descendent of the Gemini coven's progenitor

 **Josephine (Jos** **é** **phine):**

Turned: 1795

Age when turned: 20

Race/ethnicity: Black/White/American Indian (Creole of Color from Louisiana)

Appearance: attractive, wavy jet black hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin

 **Elisabeth:**

Turned: 1695

Age when turned: 17

Race/ethnicity: White (Dutch-Surinamese)

Appearance: attractive, light brown hair, light brown eyes, pale complexion

 **Felipe:**

Turned: 1663

Age when turned: 18

Race/ethnicity: Black (Afro-Brazilian)

Appearance: attractive, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, golden honey complexion

 **William:**

Turned: 1798

Age when turned: 24

Race/ethnicity: White (English)

Appearance: attractive, wave black hair, blue eyes, pale complexion

 **Francis (Francisco):**

Turned: 1699

Age when turned: 21

Race/ethnicity: Asian/White (Macanese)

Appearance: attractive, brown/auburn hair, light brown eyes, olive complexion


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heretic

"Done," Kai said as he opened his eyes.

He got up from the floor and walked away from the spelled circle surrounding Josephine, Garrett, and himself. Garrett and Josephine slowly awakened from their trance and stood up as well.

 _I hate messing with Bonnie_ _'_ _s mind like this. I know she hates me and when she finds out I_ _'_ _m the cause of her recent nightmares, she_ _'_ _ll hate me even mor-not again! Why am I concerned with her well-being again, she_ _'_ _s the one that left me here. I don_ _'_ _t care about her! I hate her so much. I-why bother? Man, I can't even lie to myself_ _…_

Kai sighed deeply.

 _Why can't I get her out of my head? I understand physical attraction. Lust, right? I mean I've slept with women before while I was in college but I've never felt attached to someone before. The closest thing to this is the soft spot I've always had for Jo but that's different. She's my twin and the only one in my family who showed me kindness. Damn this merge! All these emotions are messing with my mind...Dear God. I couldn't possibly be in lov-_

"Thinking about the Bennett witch again," Garrett sneered.

"You know, it's kind of sad. I think desiccation has permanently affected your brain. Don't worry though, I hear science has made great leaps in treating brain damage," Kai sarcastically replied.

"No need to be so nasty. I was asking out of concern. Really, I was. Besides it's your own fault. You shouldn't leave your mind so open. Someone with ill intentions could read your mind and take advantage of you."

"Really? And you don't have ill intentions? How stupid do you think I am?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10-what was that adorable adage those girls were using in the film we watched last night as we studied up on modern vernacular-Oh, like-like an 11."

"Phasmatos incend-"

"Boys, that's enough," Josephine said as she stopped Kai.

"Can we please get along? We have far more important issues to deal with," Francis added as he entered the room.

"He started it," Garrett poutingly said as Kai rolled his eyes.

"Garrett, stop being cute, you know your phony charms don't work on me. Now to the issue at hand, Kai, were you able to siphon all of the Bennett witch's power while she was dreaming," Josephine asked.

"Yes, I was. Not to be a cynic, but are you sure this spell will work? I'm well-versed in many spells, including dream manipulation, but this is far more advanced than anything I've ever heard of."

"There's nothing wrong with a healthy level of skepticism. In fact, I welcome it. To answer your question, yes this spell will work. Now that you have successfully drained the Bennett witch's magic in her dreams every day for 2 consecutive weeks, we now have a fragment of her actual magic. Using representational magic, which is Garrett's specialty, we can use that fragment as a stand-in for her blood," Josephine calmly explained.

"Kai, have faith. Josephine was the leader of the Gemini's dream manipulation coven before she joined the Heretics, while I was the leader of the representational magic coven before my untimely dethronement," Garrett added.

"Untimely for you but I bet those in your coven considered it far overdue," Francis quipped as Josephine chuckled.

"Like any of you can criticize, we were all banished here and I know it's not for our popularity," Garrett said as they all burst into laughter.

 _I just have to keep playing along_. Kai thought. _These guys are far too dangerous. I need to be smart or I will not only get myself killed but allow these terrors to escape to the real world… I wonder if this is how Bonnie felt when she was trapped with the old me? No wonder she hates me and left me here. I can't blame her for being scared now that I have an idea of how she felt…_

A quick preview of Chapter 3: It's time we got the hell out of here-

"I don't trust Kai," Garrett said.

"You're unusually serious. That time of the month, huh?" Elisabeth teased.

"Stop joking, I'm being serious. I've been trying to read his mind but I can't see anything. Not even William has been able to get through and Josephine hasn't been able to monitor his dreams. He's blocking us. I think he's planning to betray us."

"No need to worry dear. Felipe and William are fixing this issue as we speak. They are compelling Kai to revert back to his former sociopathic self. Once his bothersome emotions are out of the way, we can finally leave this place."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! You guys are awesome! :)

Chapter 3: It's Time We Got the Hell Out of Here

 _I need to break away. I don't know what to do. They've been keeping a close watch on me. More so than usual. Maybe I shouldn't have started blocking my mind._

Kai paced back and forth across the dining room.

 _What do I do? I have the 1903 ascendant but no Bennett blood. Going to Nova Scotia would be challenging in this time period. Stealing the vial of Bonnie's blood we created is my best bet. The real issue is breaking away from them with 24/7 surveillance they have...at least one of them is awake no matter what time it is. Plus, they make sure to keep me weak by nearly draining me of all my blood twice a week._

 _Creak._

"Do you need something," Kai asked as he turned to face the two figures entering the room.

Meanwhile, in the banquet hall across the house, Garrett and Elisabeth were having a discussion.

"I don't trust Kai," Garrett said.

"You're unusually serious. That time of the month, huh?" Elisabeth teased.

"Stop joking, I'm being serious. I've been trying to read his mind but I can't see anything. Not even William has been able to get through and Josephine hasn't been able to monitor his dreams. He's blocking us. I think he's planning to betray us."

"No need to worry dear. Felipe and William are fixing this issue as we speak. They are compelling Kai to revert back to his former sociopathic self. Once his bothersome emotions are out of the way, we can finally leave this place."

Back in the dining room, Felipe and William approached Kai.

"I think it's time we had a chat," William said.

"About what," Kai warily asked.

"To be honest Kai, we are concerned about your behavior. You're behaving quite erratically. You keep to yourself, you wake up at random hours in the night, and you carry the ascendant with you wherever you go," Felipe said.

"It's as if you're planning something," William added.

 _Damn, I knew I should have been more careful. Keep calm and clear my mind..._

"I think you guys are overreacting. I've really never been much of a people's person. You know family calling me an abomination and all. Plus being trapped in my own prison world for nearly two decades made me a bit of a loner," Kai said as he nervously chuckled.

 _Swoosh._

William vamped behind Kai and pinned Kai's arms behind Kai's back.

"What the hell are you doing," Kai asked.

"Unfortunately, you failed our test. Most people would have some thoughts running across their mind in a situation like this but your mind is blank," William explained.

"This means your hiding something. But we aim to fix that. A little compulsion will do the trick," Felipe said as he locked eyes with Kai.

"Go ahead and try. Maybe all that time desiccating has affected your memory but compulsion doesn't work on witches," Kai stated.

Felipe and William smiled simultaneously.

"Don't worry; I think our type of compulsion will work. Now Kai, I think it's time you returned to your former self. All these emotions are clouding your judgment," Felipe serenely said as he compelled Kai.

 _What's happening to me? How is this even possible?_ Kai struggled against the compulsion. _Why can't I break his gaze? A witch can't be compelled!_

Felipe moved closer to Kai and looked deeper into Kai's eyes.

"Kai return to your former self," Felipe commanded.

Kai's struggling stopped. _How is this even possible? I-_ Kai's face went blank and his head fell forward. Then, he looked up and smirked.

"All this trouble for me, I'm touched. I have to thank you, those emotions were a pain! Feelings are not fun," Kai quipped.

William and Felipe looked at one another.

"How do you feel," William asked.

"For the first time in weeks, I feel like myself. I haven't felt this good since the merge. Since then, it was like my mind was in a haze. Anyhow, that compulsion trick is very cool. Being able to compel witches must be unbelievably convenient," Kai glibly said.

"I'm very happy to hear that," Felipe said as William nodded approvingly.

William released Kai's arms. Then, Kai reached into his pocket, pulled out the ascendant, and handed it to Felipe.

"Why don't you guys go and get the others. Now that you have the ascendant, you can start looking for the exact location we need to be in for the spell. And as a show of good faith, I'll make our last supper," Kai said.

"Sure," William said as he and Felipe exited the room.

 _Step. Step. Step. Step._

 _Good now they're all outside. Fools._ Kai smiled. _I can't believe they would trust me more like this. Now that they're busy with the ascendant, it'll give me time to plan my escape in peace._ Kai chuckled. _I haven't been this happy in weeks. No more emotions to cloud my judgment. This is epic!_

Kai began making dinner. As he cooked, he couldn't help but stare at the bite marks scattered across his arms.

 _They will pay for this. How dare they use me as a blood bag? Before I deal with Damon, Elena, Bon Bon, and the Gemini, these cretins will suffer first._

Kai continued cooking. As he finished up, he began setting the table. Then, he brought each dish and placed it at the center of the table. Whistling, he went to get the last dish-the cornbread. Gently touching the top, he muttered, "finished," and picked up the cornbread and placed it on the table.

Then, he exited the dining room and headed to the porch. Once there, he began to ring the bell attached to the banister.

"Dinner's ready. A big dinner for a big day. It's time we got the hell out of here," Kai said as he chuckled.

A quick preview of Chapter 4: Betrayal-

"I really have to thank you guys. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be back to my old self. Unfortunately, you didn't fully think about the ramifications of working with a sociopath," Kai said as the Heretics lay motionless on the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are so awesome! :) Things are going to get crazy in the upcoming chapters! :)

Chapter 4: Betrayal

Spirits were high as they finished their last meal in the prison world. The Heretics were chatting lively about what they looked forward to in the real world.

"I can't wait to get back. I'm so excited for the internet. Thank God Kai had his cell phone with him. The games, music, movies, and other apps were fantastic learning tools," Garrett brightly said.

"Couldn't agree more. His phone was so useful in helping us transition to modern times. Without it, going to the present would be such a bizarre experience," Josephine added.

"Well I'm glad my phone was so useful to you all," Kai said.

 _You all should be. You snatched it away from me and used the damn thing until the battery was drained. Lucky for me, you read my mind and found where I hid my backup battery._

"We can't forget to thank Kai. He has been such an invaluable resource. Teaching us modern colloquiums, giving us a crash course in what has transpired in the world while we've been locked up, and so much more. I remember the day he was explaining the internet to us and how his phone is so much more useful with internet access," Elisabeth stated.

"Please, it was nothing. I'm just happy I was helpful. I know how hard adjusting to the present is. I'm still adjusting myself," Kai said as he winked at Elisabeth.

"Enough chit chat. Let's get ready to leave this place. Kai, you and Elisabeth can go outside and start prepping for the spell. The rest of us will join you after we clean up," Francis stated as he handed Kai the ascendant.

"Clean up," Kai inquired.

"Yes, clean up. This place has been our home for over 100 years. It wouldn't feel right to leave the dining room a mess," Francis said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Kai said as he and Elisabeth exited the dining room.

As they cleaned they talked.

"Clean up? Man, Francis you got to work on lying. Kai's a sociopath now not a moron," Garrett said.

"Shut up. He's gone now which is the most important thing. Elisabeth will keep him distracted with her incessant chatting. Now to the issue we've been debating for weeks, what are we going to do with him once we get back to present day," Francis asked.

"The only reason we've kept him alive and in sight was to guarantee our safe escape from this hell. I still vote for killing him once we get back. Killing him would wipe out the Gemini's ruling coven in one fell swoop," Garrett stated.

"I agree," William said.

"Josephine, do you still disagree with Garrett," Felipe asked.

"Yes. I still think we should play dumb. Right now, he's most likely planning to get revenge on us along with the Gemini. His hatred for the Gemini's ruling coven will drive him to go after them first. So we'll let him exact his revenge then kill him," Josephine said.

"Damn Josie, that's pretty cruel. Unleashing a sociopath on the Gemini's ruling coven to guarantee them an excruciating death then disposing of said weapon afterward...I love it. Nothing sexier than a diabolical woman," Garrett said.

"I'm not being cruel, I'm being practical. We don't even know if the Gemini's ruling coven is still linked to Kai. They undoubtedly have been searching for a way to unlink themselves since he became their leader. Having Kai eliminate the ruling coven not only guarantees their death but it also focuses the rest of the Gemini coven's attention on him which allows us to remain discreet," Josephine explained.

She sighed deeply then said, "Killing Kai is an unfortunate byproduct of our greater agenda. You know how critical it is to get rid of the entire ruling coven."

"We can always turn him," Felipe interjected.

"The thoughts crossed my mind. But if we do that-"

 _What the hell are you guys still chatting about?_ Elisabeth screamed into their heads. _Hurry up and get out here. He's getting antsy._

"You heard the lady," Garrett said.

They all exited the dining room and headed outside towards Elisabeth and Kai.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were all planning something," Kai said.

"Kai if we wanted to betray you, you'd be dead by now," Felipe stated

Kai smiled and said, "Good point. You could have just pried the spell from my mind and left me here. But you didn't. If that's not a sign of true friendship, I don't know what is," Kai quipped.

"Now, let's all get into position so I can start the spell. Garrett, if you would be so kind, can I have the vial of Bonnie's blood," Kai asked.

"No problem," he said as he handed Kai the bottle.

As they all got into position, Kai began chanting.

 _What did you guys decide?_ Elisabeth asked the rest of the Heretics.

 _Well, you rudely interrupted us so we didn't reach a formal decision._ Garrett answered. _But I think we should just go with Josie's plan. It's our safest bet._

 _Ditto._ Francis, William, and Felipe said.

The light engulfed them and they were transported to present day.

"We're here," Garrett exclaimed.

The Heretics smiled as they looked at their surroundings.

"We're really her-"

"Motus," Kai said as he knocked the Heretics out.

"I really have to thank you guys. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be back to my old self. Unfortunately, you didn't fully think about the ramifications of working with a sociopath," Kai said as the Heretics lay motionless on the ground.

"You all thought you were so smart. Use me to kill the Gemini's ruling coven then kill me afterwards. It was a good plan, really it was, but I had already planned for such a scenario. It must suck to have your favorite trick-mind reading-used against you."

Kai exhaled deeply then smirked.

"Bonster, I'm baaaack."

A quick preview of Chapter 5: Vitch-

"Who are you," Lily Salvatore apprehensively asked the figure approaching her cell.

"Someone who has a life changing deal for you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are so amazing! :)

In this universe, Caroline's mother did not die. As a result, the arc with Caroline and Stefan without their humanity did not happen. The reason Lily was brought back was because Damon and Stefan wanted to free their mother.

Chapter 5: Vitch

It was the day of Jo and Alaric's wedding. Dozens of people streamed into town to watch the happy couple to exchange their nuptial vows. Meanwhile, their close friends were running around town finishing up last minute preparations.

"I can't believe Caroline stuck us with bouquet duty. Couldn't we at least have gotten something fun like monitoring the caterers? Stefan and Damon are so lucky," Matt quipped.

Bonnie chuckled and said, "Never question Car's plans. As you well know, she's infallible. Plus, she assigned Damon and Stefan that task so they would have a chance to have the serious conversation they've been avoiding. You know, Damon's decision to become human with Elena."

"I know, I know. I still can't believe he's going through with it. The great Damon Salvatore lowering himself to become a measly human like us."

Bonnie chuckled distractedly.

"Are you ok? Lately, you've seemed lost in thought."

"I-well-the thing is..."

"Bonnie, I've known you my entire life. You can tell me anything."

Bonnie heavily sighed and said, "For weeks, I've been having these dreams…well…more like nightmares. They're about Lily and Kai. And it's really starting freak me out. Plus, lately it feels like someone has been following me. I don't know what this all means. I mean I know it's crazy to think Lily freed Kai and the Heretics since I destroyed the 1903 ascendant...But there's still Bennett blood in that prison world so Kai could have escaped. I just can't shake the feeling that Kai is back and it's like-Matt where are you going," Bonnie asked as Matt exited the flower shop.

He headed back to his car and she ran after him. Matt motioned for her to get in the car with him.

"When Bonnie Bennett has a hunch, I listen to it," Matt said as he revealed his arsenal of vampire hunter weapons hidden in the false bottom floor of his car.

"You don't think I'm crazy? I tried talking with Elena but she thought my dreams were a byproduct of my PTSD."

"Of course you're not crazy. Look, I love our friends but they are not taking this whole Heretic threat seriously. We need to handle this situation and the first step to that is getting rid of our biggest threat outside the prison world-Lily. She's already killed over two dozen people since she's been back and she's not even a Heretic! I know you don't like using lethal means, but what do you think about killing her?"

"I don't think we really have any other choice. She's already escaped her cell once and went on a killing spree. She's determined to find a way to free her people and we can't let that happen. After we kill her, I'll start working on a spell to destroy the 1903 prison world. I've already starting researching and I'm close to a breakthrough. Leaving Kai with those Heretics is just asking for disaster."

Bonnie sighed deeply then added, "Matt, I should do this alone. I don't want you getting hur-"

"I'm not letting you go alone. I know I'm just a normal human, but I've been training myself for months. I should be able to provide you with basic support. At the very least, I can neutralize her with some vervain darts."

"But-"

"Bon, you always put the safety of everyone else before yourself. I think it's time someone started to do the same for you."

Bonnie smiled and said, "Fine, I concede. But just back me up. No Hail Marys, alright?"

"Deal."

As they proceeded to drive to the Salvatore Boarding House, another individual had already arrived and was heading to the cellar.

"Who are you," Lily Salvatore apprehensively asked the figure approaching her cell.

"Someone who has a life-changing deal for you."

"Life-changing?"

"Yes, you see as we speak Bon Bon and Matty Blue Eyes are on their way to kill you."

"What?"

"I know. Harsh, right? Lucky for you, I've been trailing the Mystic Falls Gang since I've been back and today happened to be a Bonnie day. Once I heard their plan, I rushed over here to warn you."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

 _Man, is she slow..._ The figure thought, and then said, "Because I want to make a deal with you."

"What do you want and what do I get in return?"

"A straight shooter, I like that. Well, you get to live-I'll protect you from Bonnie the Vampire Slayer. And as a bonus, you'll get your family back."

"My family? Where are they? Are they ok?"

 _Dear God, how long will this go on..._

Lily continued, "Are they in the prison world. Did you free them? Where ARE they?"

"Safe and they'll remain so as long as I get what I want."

"Which is?"

The figure handed her a small glass bottle and said, "All I'll need is a vial of your blood. Then, I'll be more than happy to reunite you with your family."

"Deal," Lily said as slit her hand and filled the vial with her blood.

Then, she handed the bottle to the figure. _And not a moment too soon._ The figure thought as he unlocked the door.

"They'll be here soon. Go ahead and leave. Here are the directions to where your family is."

"You have my sincerest thanks. I don't even know how to begin to repay you. May I at least have your name?"

"Malachai Parker, but you can call me Kai."

"Thank you, Kai. I swear I will repay your kindness," Lily said then proceeded to vamp away.

 _Step. Step. Step._

 _Better cloak myself before Van Helsing and Buffy get here._

 _Step. Step. Step._

"Not again," Bonnie exclaimed.

She and Matt ran into the cell and began frantically searching for Lily.

"Let's get out of here, we have to warn t-," Matt said before collapsing to the ground.

Bonnie ran over to him and pleaded, "Matt what's wrong. Are you hurt? Please wake up!"

"I must say, your dream self does your beauty no justice Bon Bon," Kai said as he uncloaked himself.

"How…"

"Bonnie, you're making my blush. I know I'm good-looking but to think I'm so good-looking that I leave you speechless. That's bad for my ego; I'm going to end up arrogant."

A quick preview of Chapter 6: Decisions-

"By now, you're in transition. Lucky for you, I left a nice snack for you to nibble on. No need to thank me."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! :) You guys are so amazing! :)

Chapter 6: Decisions

"Truth or shot," Damon asked as he smiled flirtatiously at Bonnie.

"Really? Damon, we've been playing this game for two hours. Can we please play something else? You're wasted and I'm borderline drunk. Not all of us have the ability to wake up hangover free," Bonnie replied.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Being judgy. Don't be a buzzkill. Besides, it's not like you have class tomorrow. Remember, we're stuck in my own personal hell. Tomorrow will be just another boring supernaturally repeating day."

"Well, unlike you, I try to be productive. I've been studying Grams' grimoire and I know I'm close to awakening my magic. I just need to-what's so funny," Bonnie asked as Damon was consumed with a fit of giggles.

"Your optimism. We've been stuck here for four months, Bon. If you were going to get your magic back, I think you would have gotten it by now. Aww, come on, don't look like that. You're going to make me cry. Come on, truth or shot?"

"Shot," Bonnie replied as she rolled her eyes and thought, _Maybe if I get drunk enough I won't feel the overwhelming urge to set him on fire._

"Shots, shots, shots, shots," Damon sang in the tune of LMFAO's song as Bonnie downed the shot.

"My turn. Truth or shot, Damon?"

"Truth."

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Damon's gleeful look transformed into a solemn expression. His mouth moved as if to answer the question, but he closed it and looked down.

"Damon," Bonnie nervously asked.

"I-we need more tequila. We're out," Damon said as he stood up and headed to the dining room.

 _Good move Bonnie, way to ruin the mood. Should I go after him?_

 _Swoosh._

"I'm baaack. Lucky for us, we still have three bottles left," Damon said as he filled his shot glass.

He downed it. Then, he started drinking straight from the bottle.

"Damon," Bonnie cautiously asked.

Damon kept drinking.

"Damon?"

He kept drinking.

"Damon?"

"What? What do you want me to say, Bonnie? 'Of course, we'll get out. I just know it.' Well, I won't. We've be stuck here for months. You don't have your magic back and I don't even know if we're dead or alive. I-" Damon said as his voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears.

Bonnie ran over to Damon and pulled him into a hug and gently said, "It'll be alright, Damon. I know it will. We'll get out of here before you know it. Grams and the witches wouldn't send us here unless there was a way out."

"How can you be so hopeful?"

"Because hope is power. Hope is what keeps people moving forward," Bonnie said as she looked into Damon's eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

Damon reached down and placed both his hands on Bonnie's face gently grasping both her cheeks.

"Damon?"

He moved his face towards hers and he gently kissed her. At first, Bonnie was in shock and her lips didn't move. Then, she began to kiss him back. As their kiss grew more passionate, Damon lifted Bonnie up and vamped them to a nearby couch. He gently placed her down and they continued kissing. Bonnie pulled Damon's face closer to hers and deepened their kiss. Then, Damon's lips left hers.

"Damon," Bonnie breathlessly said as he started leaving a trail of kisses along her neck.

Then, he began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Wait, stop. What are we doing?"

"Making out," Damon replied as he began kissing Bonnie again.

"No, we need to stop," Bonnie said in attempt to sound stern.

"Why," Damon asked as he continued kissing her neck.

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because, Elena," Bonnie said as Damon's lips froze.

"Right..."

They both awkwardly stood up and began to walk away from each other.

 _Oh my God. I must be drunker than I thought. I just made out with Damon. What is wrong with me? Man, things are going to be so awkward..._

Bonnie slowly turned to look at Damon and said, "Listen-"

"Truth or shot?"

"Excuse me."

"Truth or shot? This will be the last round."

"Are you being serious right now? I think we have something more important to discuss."

"I know, but we can deal with it later."

"Truth," Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Since this is the last round, I get to ask two questions."

"Fine, whatever."

"Would you ever consider becoming a vampire?"

"What?"

"A vampire, you know, like me. And the rest of your friends."

 _That was random..._

Bonnie looked down and said, "I've never really thought about it...I like being human. To be honest, being a vampire would be the worst thing that could happen to me... Uh...no offense."

"None taken."

"I like being human. There something very fulfilling about having a finite life."

Bonnie awkwardly cleared her throat then asked, "Next question?"

Damon looked down and cleared his throat. Then, he asked, "Can we pretend us...uh...kissing...never happened. I-"

"Sure."

Shocked, he looked up and said, "Well, that was easy."

Bonnie laughed and replied, "We're both drunk. That's the only reason that happened. It's not like we have feelings for eac-"

Then, Bonnie's eyes flew open.

 _My throat hurts..._

"You're finally awake," Matt exclaimed.

"Matt, what-Oh my God, Kai he's-"

"He's gone, Bon. But he left this," Matt said as he showed Bonnie the camcorder with a small note that said, _Watch me_ :), attached.

Bonnie removed the note and turned on the camcorder.

 _Why was I dreaming about that? That was so random. I haven't thought about that night in months. I- why does my throat hurt so bad..._

The screen turned on and Kai appeared.

"You found this. Yay! This recording will self-destruct in 5...4...3...just kidding! So, Bonster, you're probably wondering why you're still alive. I'm in a good mood so I'll give you thirty seconds to guess. Bum, bum, bum," Kai said as he hummed the Jeopardy song.

Matt and Bonnie stared at each other in abject horror.

"Time's up! You see, the thing is, killing you as punishment for leaving me behind is boring...predictable even. So, I wanted to do something a little different. Then, it hit me. I remembered a night I was spying on you and Damon, and I saw you making out-excuse me-playing Shot or Truth. Oh, don't look so shocked Matt...at least that's how I predict you'll react."

 _He couldn't have turned m-_

"Anywho, I remembered that short conversation you two had about you becoming a vampire. And I remembered the look of horror that crossed your face at the thought of becoming a vampire. Then, it hit me. Turn her into a vampire! Lucky for me, you made it so easy by coming here with just Matt on the one day this house would be empty and you didn't even tell anyone where you two were going."

 _That's why my throat is so sore..._

"By now, you're in transition. Lucky for you, I left a nice snack for you to nibble on. No need to thank me. Oh, I should probably mention, I spelled this room. You and Matt can't leave until you complete the transition or you die. You only have a few hours left to decide. Tick tock, Bon."

Then, the screen went blank. Matt and Bonnie sat in silence as they stared at the blank screen of the camcorder.

"Bonnie, what will you do?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Bon?"

"..wrry...m..," Bonnie attempted to reply but her words were slurred by her tears.

"Bon," Matt apprehensively asked.

"I'm sorry, Matt. But I have to live," Bonnie said as she vamped towards Matt and plunged her teeth into his neck.

A quick preview of Chapter 7: Till Death Do Us Part-

"Miss me? No? Oh well..."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! :) You guys are so amazing! :)

Chapter 7: Till Death Do Us Part

 _I need to stop! I'm going to end up killing him..._

Bonnie kept drinking from Matt's neck.

 _I need to stop, but...I'm so thirsty. I-NO, I HAVE TO STOP!_

Bonnie vamped away from Matt and threw herself into the wall. Matt dizzy from the blood loss fell to the ground. Panicking, Bonnie ran towards Matt and said, "Matt, I'm so sorry!"

She bit open her wrist and fed him her blood.

"Thank goodness, he's healing," Bonnie said as the deep puncture wounds in his neck healed.

Draping his unconscious body onto her back, Bonnie vamped away from the cellar.

 _Kai, you're going to pay for this!_

Meanwhile, at the wedding hall, the ceremony was about to begin.

"Where are Bonnie and Matt," Caroline frantically exclaimed as she paced back and forth across the hall.

"They are 1 hour, 43 minutes, and 23 seconds behind schedule. They were supposed to get the bouquet, get ready, and then bring it here. They-"

"Caroline, calm down. I'm sure they just ran into a little traffic. Remember, there was an issue with the bouquet and they ended up going to a nearby town," Sheriff Forbes said as she attempted to calm her daughter down.

"How can I be calm? They didn't bring the bouquet which means I had to send Elena to get a crappy, last-minute replacement. This means we are missing three key members of the wedding party when we should all be here by now. According to my schedule-"

"Never fear, the bouquet is here," Elena exclaimed as she entered the wedding hall.

"OK! We have the bouquet. We'll just have to start without Bonnie and Matt. We can't afford to be anymore behind schedule. Right, ok, we are now officially code orange instead of code red," Caroline said as she took the bouquet from Elena and ran to Jo's room.

"Bonnie and Matt still aren't here? This is really weird. This isn't like them. They are not picking up their phones, either. Have any of your deputies seen anything," Elena asked Sheriff Forbes.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm really hoping it's just traffic. I don't think this town can handle anymore tragedies."

"I know, this is supposed to be a happy day. I-"

"Mom, Elena, get into position, Jo's ready," Caroline exclaimed from Jo's room.

"You heard her."

Elena looked down solemnly.

"Don't worry, Elena. I have my deputies looking for them. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Elena looked up and smiling meekly said, "Yeah, I shouldn't worry. Lily's locked away and Kai's still trapped. It's probably nothing."

As the wedding ceremony began to proceed, an uninvited guest entered the hall-Kai. Cloaking himself and seating himself in the back, he looked around and observed the ceremony.

 _27, 28, 29, 30. Good, the entire ruling coven is here. Thankfully, they're all still linked to me. They made this way too easy..._

He stood up and walked down the aisle and up the stage.

"Wow, that's a hard act to follow," Jo said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked lovingly into Alaric's eyes.

 _I think I'm going to be sick._ Kai stood on the stage and looked at the crowd. _Let the games begin._

"Alaric Saltzman, I-" Jo said before disappearing.

"Jo," Alaric frantically screamed.

The entire wedding hall burst into disarray.

"Where is she?"

"Oh my God!"

"Liv's gone, too!"

"What's happening?"

Amidst the chaos, Kai uncloaked himself on stage.

"Family, Friends, I can't begin to say how wonderful it is to see you all again."

"Kai," Joshua Parker and several others screamed.

Smirking, Kai looked into the crowd and said, "Miss me? No? Oh well..."

And before anyone could attack him, Kai rendered everyone unconscious.

 _Time to get to work._

He uncloaked the spelled circle he had drawn in front of the stage. Then, he began chanting. All of the remaining members of the Gemini's ruling coven were dragged into the circle.

 _Don't take this personally, cremation isn't really my style, but I have to make sure this works._

"Phasmatos incendia," Kai said as the pile of bodies was engulfed in fire.

To his amazement, the fire dispersed and the bodies were unmarred. Then, random people in the hall burst into flames.

 _You've got to be kidding me..._

A quick preview of Chapter 8: Secrets-

"Where are we," Liv asked.

"I don't know," Jo replied.

"Did Kai spare us?"

"...Yes, I think so."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are so amazing! :)

Chapter 8: Secrets

Liv's eyes fluttered opened. She lifted her head up from Jo's lap and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," Jo replied.

"Did Kai spare us?"

"...Yes, I think so."

 _What the hell..._

Meanwhile, at the wedding hall, Kai was enraged.

"This should have worked," he screamed as he kicked the pile of bodies inside the spelled circle.

Then, to his further amazement, all the bodies disappeared.

"Really? Wow, this could not get any worse. First, for some unknown reason, the ruling coven is death proof. Now, they have the ability to teleport themselves en masse. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, being an abomination and all, of course I wouldn't get to learn coven secrets!"

He began to pace across the stage.

 _I need to calm down. Regain my composure. There is a logical explanation for the events that just occurred...I knew killing the ruling coven wouldn't be easy. I expected them to have some sort of spell protecting themselves, but the spelled circle I had should have counteracted that. What really doesn't make sense is why my spell was deflected to people nearby instead of being dissipated. I-_

"Motus!"

Kai deflected the spell and said, "I see you're adjusting well to being a vitch, Bonnie. Only a few hours old and already using magic, I'm impressed."

Bonnie appeared from the back of the hall. Her eyes turned black as veins appeared under her eyes and ran down her face.

"Careful, Bon Bon. Don't let the bloodlust consume y-"

"Shut up," she screamed as she vamped towards Kai and pinned him to the ground.

"Wow, Bon Bon. How'd you know I prefer the girl on top?"

Hissing she said, "Shut the hell up! I'm sick of you and your twisted little jokes."

Bonnie smirked and said, "Except now, the joke's on you. You forced me to become a vampire or vitch or whatever the hell I am and you got your wish. Now, you get to enjoy the spoils of your wish."

Then, she bit into his neck.

 _Careful, I'm pretty sure you don't want to kill us..._

Startled, she pulled back from his neck and asked "What was that?"

"My thoughts. You're a vitch now. Mindreading should come easy to you considering your skill with magic."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, you mean about killing us. Yeah, I guess Damon never told you, you see if I die the ruling coven dies."

 _I'm going to give Damon the aneurysm of a lifetime..._

"But, I wasn't talking about them, by us, I meant you and me. We're linked! You're probably curious about how our lives are now linked together. It's a bit of a story. I would love to share it with you. Now, as much as I enjoy being pinned under you, I really would like to be let up."

"Fine," Bonnie said as she stood up.

Kai stood up and stretched. He gently touched his neck, grimaced, and said, "You really didn't hold back."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up and get to the point. And don't try anything or you'll regret it."

"Fine, fine. Hmmm...Where should I start?"

Bonnie's eyes began to turn black.

"Alright, alright. Relaaaax...You see, after you left me in the 1903 prison world, which I did not appreciate, the heretics decided to compel me to return back to my former self. Once I was back to being me, I was really interested in killing the Gemini's ruling coven again and getting even with everyone who crossed me. So, I devised a plan. First, I brought myself and the heretics back to present day-"

"You brought the heretics with you?"

"Of course, I couldn't just leave them there. They had Bennett blood at their disposal and basically knew the spell to escape. It'd be far more dangerous to let them leave on their own. Anyways, like I was saying, once we were back to present day, I knocked them out and sealed them in an...undisclosed location."

 _Great, another problem added to the list..._

"Next, I started my revenge on you, Damon, and Elena. I already had a plan, but when I found out Damon and Elena planned on becoming human together a beautiful opportunity to make you all suffer even more presented itself. To make a long story short, I cursed the cure."

Bonnie's eyes turned black and she screamed, "What!"

"You really need to watch that temper, Bonnie. Don't worry; Elena's not going to die or anything. All I did was reduce the effectiveness of the cure. That is, once someone drinks the cure from Elena the cure will no longer be in her blood and the individual who drank the cure from her will NOT have the cure in their blood."

 _Fantastic..._

"I knew it would be fun to watch you all struggle. Damon and Elena, caught between wanting to be human with each other, but not wanting to doom you to your worst nightmare. You, caught between wanting your precious friends to be happy, but not wanting to sacrifice yourself for the hundredth time. It's pretty poetic, if I do say so myself."

Kai smirked while thinking, P _lus, as an added bonus, it'd be fun to see how being a vitch affects your relationship with Damon. It's pretty obvious you two have feelings for each other which really irks me for some reason. Now, your emotions are all over the place, this will be a blast to watch..._

"So, that's the story, Bon Bon."

"You still didn't answer my original question, why did you link our lives together?"

"For protection, duh. After cursing the cure and attacking the ruling coven, I knew I would need a vitch's durability. But, I couldn't risk becoming one myself... "

 _Though, I did add a loophole to the spell to become one just in case..._

Kai continued, "I mean what if the compulsion wore off when I was in transition? I refuse to be held prisoner to my emotions again."

Bonnie looked up at the ceiling in frustration. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments. Then, she looked around her and asked, "What did you do to everyone?"

"Well, besides the people burnt to a crisp, everyone else is sleeping. Don't look at me like that, I didn't kill those people."

Bonnie laughed sardonically and replied, "Yeah, right. Because killing people is so out of character for you."

Kai rolled his eyes then said, "May as well finish the rest of the story I was telling you. The final step of my plan was to kill the entire ruling coven. If you look to your left, you'll see a spelled circle. That circle was supposed to counteract any protection spell they had. Unfortunately for me, when I summoned them inside the circle and set them on fire, the fire dissipated and random people in the crowd burst into flames. And as an added bonus, the ruling coven vanished."

 _That sounds like Expression_ , Bonnie thought and then said, "Are you sure it's not a side effect of the two of us being linked while you're linked to your coven?"

"I'm sure. Besides, that's the type of side effect you'd get from using dark magic which I did not use."

A quick preview of Chapter 9: Consequences-

 _Just when I thought things couldn't get worse..._


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are the best! :)

Chapter 9: Consequences

 _So it's probably Expression._ Bonnie thought as she looked at Kai.

Then, she vamped towards him and grabbed him.

"What are you doing," Kai asked as he struggled to break free.

Bonnie smirked and said, "Relax, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just making sure you can't run off."

 _Wow, being a vitch made this much easier. Before, I needed to chant to perform this spell and now I can do it instinctively._

"Let me guess, you spelled me so I have to remain within a certain distance of you," Kai said with an amused smile in his face.

"Survey says...Correct!"

 _Fantastic, just when I thought things couldn't get worse...No matter, I can still get what I need done,_ Kai thought.

"Now to the next matter at hand," Bonnie said as she looked deep into Kai's eyes.

Then, in a hypnotic voice she stated, "Kai, I need you to return to your former post-merge self."

Kai threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"What," Bonnie angrily asked.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't be on vervain? I already had my mind messed with in the prison world. I really would not like to experience that again."

 _Just great_ , Bonnie thought as she let Kai go.

She sighed deeply. _I should have known dealing with Kai and fixing this situation would be a pain._

"Fine then, let's wake the gang up. Get to it, Kai."

 _It's probably best that I play along for now,_ Kai thought as he began chanting.

Damon, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Alaric, Tyler, and Jeremy all woke up.

Damon was the first to regain his senses. He ran a hand through his hair as his mind cleared up. Then, his eyes locked on Kai.

"You," he angrily yelled.

"Me," Kai glibly replied.

"I'm going to rip your head off," Damon said as he vamped towards Kai.

Just as Damon was about to reach Kai, Bonnie quickly vamped between them. Facing Damon she stated, "Calm down."

"Bon," Damon said as his voice trailed off as he stared at Bonnie in shock.

"Either I'm still a little loopy or did I just see Bonnie vamp," Caroline asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You saw right, Car," Bonnie replied.

As the rest of the gang regained their senses, they looked on in confusion at the scene before them.

"Ok, there's definitely a story here," Caroline said.

Bonnie cleared her throat and turned to face the gang. Then, she began to explain the situation to them. From her and Matt's venture in the cellar to Kai's three part revenge plan. Damon's eyes began to change as veins ran down his face. Then, he made a threatening step towards Kai.

Bonnie's eyes immediately turned black, "What did I tell you about remaining calm?"

She continued, "So, that's the situation."

"Where are Jo and Liv," Alaric asked.

"Kai," Bonnie questioned as she turned to look at him.

"They're safe. I sent them away before I tried killing the ruling coven. I'll be more than happy to give you directions to their whereabouts."

 _Why didn't he try to kill them as well,_ Bonnie thought.

Then, she said, "Go ahead, but," her eyes turned black and veins appeared under her eyes, "if this is a trap, I hope you know I will show you a fate worse than death."

Kai took on a shocked expression, "Color me offended, Bonnie Bennett. Why would I lead them into a trap? I have nothing to gain by hurting them."

Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Alaric, "I had a feeling you would ask for this so I already wrote the directions."

Alaric took the paper and headed to the exit.

"I'm coming with you," Tyler said as he ran after Alaric.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other then nodded, "Us, too. Just as a precaution."

As the four exited the hall, Kai began to glibly whistle.

"What are we going to do about Lily and the Heretics," Elena asked.

"Lily? Heretics? More like what are we going to do about all these dead bodies? Or what are we going to do about the Gemini's ruling coven? They pretty much just killed 30 people," Jeremy anxiously said.

"How about what are we going to do about Kai," Damon said as he glared at Kai.

Kai stopped whistling then said, "What's that look for? I didn't kill any of your posse. And all these dead people are not my fault. Didn't you hear Bonnie; I was trying to kill the ruling coven. Why are you so pissed?"

"Allow me to refresh your memory then. You may have not killed anyone in my _posse,_ but you just turned my best friend into her worst nightmare. And let's not forget the best part. You know, you cursing the cure."

Kai cheerfully smiled and replied, "Yeah, that was pretty ingenious if I do say so myself."

Before Damon could make a move towards Kai, Bonnie rendered Kai unconscious.

"Dear God, he was getting on my last nerve," Bonnie said as she reached into her pocket for her keys.

She tossed her keys to Jeremy and said, "Jer, my car's out back. Go and lock Kai in the trunk. It'll be nice to give him a taste of his own medicine. Elena, I left Matt in the front seat. He's...uh...probably waking up about now, can you check up on him and get him up to speed."

"No problem," Elena and Jeremy said.

Jeremy picked Kai up and followed Elena to Bonnie's car.

Then, Bonnie collapsed to the floor. She crouched on her heels and furiously ran her hands through her hair

 _I'm starving..._

Damon crouched down next to Bonnie and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Something tells me you're a bit hungry, Bon Bon."

Startled, she asked, "How did you know?"

"Welll...besides the hungry vamp face you're now rocking, you just sent all your human friends out of the room. I know you, you're afraid of slipping and feeding on Elena or Jeremy."

Bonnie looked down and muttered, "Busted. I already fed on Matt and I feel terrible. I-"

She paused and looked around the wedding hall, "To be honest, all these unconscious people look extremely tempting."

"To anyone else, I'd say dig in. But, I know you'll hate yourself later if you did that. So..."

Damon bit into his wrist and offered it to Bonnie, "Dig in. You need to recharge. I'm still new to this whole witchpire thing, but I'm pretty sure doing magic will make you hungry faster. Plus, you're a newbie vamp, even without all that witchy woo, you're going to be going crazy with hunger."

Bonnie smiled and gently said, "Thank you."

Then, she bit into his wrist.

A quick preview of Chapter 10: Goodbye-

"I think it's for the best if I leave."

 **Author's note:** Hey everyone! I'm about to start a new story called Dreams: The Untold Stories. This story will be a collection of short stories that take place in the same universe as this story! :)

You guys will get to learn more about Kai, Damon, Bonnie, the Heretics and much more!

Please, check it out. I will be uploading the first chapter this Friday, July 3. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

A quick preview of Chapter 1: The First Encounter, part 1-

Kai was splayed across a picnic table in the center of town.

 _Day 6571._ He chuckled. _Why do I even bother counting? It's not like I'm getting out of here anytime soon...I can't believe the Gemini are still upset. It's not like I killed my WHOLE family. I just killed the filler kids. Man, are they petty._

"Ugh," a voice screamed _._

 _What was that?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are amazing! :)

Chapter 10: Goodbye

Bonnie lifted her head up from Damon's wrist-her thirst satiated.

 _Thank God, I was so thirsty._

She stood up and Damon followed.

"What are we going to do about this mess," Bonnie asked.

"Compel the living. Bury the rest."

Bonnie deeply sighed. "Hooray! Another series of murders to hide. Just another day in Mystic Falls."

"No need to be so pouty. Anyways, I call all the non-witches."

"Knock yourself out."

Bonnie began chanting. The wedding guests slowly woke up. Before they could fully assess the situation before them, Bonnie and Damon quickly vamped to each guest and compelled them to remember a brief ceremony and reception.

"Why don't we have any pictures," a guest questioned.

"Don't you remember, silly? Alaric and Jo wanted everyone 'to live in the moment' a.k.a no pictures," another guest replied.

"Oh, yeah."

And the two exited the room.

"That's the last of them," Damon said.

"Now to the fun part. Burials," Bonnie said before vamping outside.

"Where are you going?"

Bonnie vamped back inside with a bundle of dirt between her palms.

"Miss me, already," she quipped.

Then, she placed the dirt on the ground, stood back, and began chanting. The corpses formed a circle around the dirt before disappearing along with the dirt. Bonnie turned to face Damon.

"By the look of confusion on your face, I'm sure you would like to know what happened. All I did was use the soil as a binding agent to this place which means the people are now buried under this hall. A bit creepy for a wedding hall, but it beats having to transport 30 dead people across town. Even people in Mystic Falls may catch on to that."

"Fair point. Well, time to head outside. We still have our resident psycho to deal with."

"Ah, the gift that keeps on giving."

Bonnie and Damon headed outside to meet up with Elena and Jeremy. Matt was still sleeping soundly in Bonnie's car.

"Is our great leader locked up nice and tight," Damon asked.

"Yep," Jeremy replied.

"We saw the guests come out. What are we going to do about the deceased," Elena asked.

"Already taken care of. The only thing left to do is spell this place shut and compel the people who run it to forget today's incident and keep this place closed for a while. We need to take a closer look at this place to help us understand what went wrong with Kai's spell. Thankfully, we live in a small town so keeping it closed won't affect too many people," Bonnie stated.

Then, she vamped inside and compelled the hall's owner and employees. They exited the hall followed by Bonnie. Then, Bonnie began spelling the hall.

"Let's all meet at the boarding house," Damon stated.

"Ok," Jeremy replied.

"I'll mass text everyone to let them know," Elena added.

When Bonnie finished up, she and Jeremy got into her car while Damon and Elena got into Damon's. Then, they all drove off. After arriving at the house, they all got out of the car.

"I'm locking Kai in the cellar," Damon said as he opened the truck of Bonnie's car.

He lifted Kai up and carried him to the cellar. Jeremy picked Matt up and carried him into the house followed by Bonnie and Elena.

"Everyone else should be here soon. I'll go get some drinks," Elena said as she looked at her phone.

Then, she headed to the kitchen. Jeremy headed upstairs to lay Matt down to rest. Meanwhile, Bonnie threw herself onto the couch and leaned her head back.

 _Great! Now, I'm hungry again!_

Damon entered the room and plopped down next to Bonnie. He pulled her feet into his lap and began giving her a foot massage.

"Long day?"

"More like long few hours-hehe-stop it," Bonnie exclaimed as she fought off bursting into a fit of giggles.

Damon smiled, "Just trying to cheer you up. You're the one that told me you're most ticklish at your feet."

"Hee-stop it! Ugh! Why did I ever tell you that?"

Then, Bonnie burst into a fit of laughter as Damon tickled her.

"Uhmph..."

Bonnie and Damon quickly turned around to Elena clearing her throat. Damon immediately dropped Bonnie's feet. Both had guilty expressions on their faces as they put space between themselves on the couch.

"Just brought the drinks. Everyone else is arriving as we speak," Elena said as she placed the tray on the table.

"Ummm...thanks," Bonnie meekly said as she took a drink from the tray.

"Thank you, Elena," Damon said.

"No problem," she said as she sat down in the loveseat.

Jeremy came downstairs as the front door opened. Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, Tyler, Jo, and Liv streamed in. As they gathered in the living room, they began to discuss the situation.

"Alaric told us what happened. First, allow me to apologize on behalf of Kai. What he's done to you all was truly cruel. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel Bonnie," Jo said.

"Thank you but there's no need to apologize. It's not your fault," Bonnie replied.

"I know, but he's my twin, I can't help but feel responsible. Now, to the other issue at hand, the reaction to Kai's spell was very odd."

"Odd is not the word. Creepy is more like it. Someone in the ruling coven is practicing dark magic. To be honest, I'm not surprised. Luke and I were kept out of the loop for alot of things. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone but us were in on it," Liv added.

"I took a look at the spelled circle Kai used and it corroborates his story. Plus, you two are unharmed like he said. I hate to admit but I think he's telling the truth. He's not the one that killed all those people. Whatever protection spell that guarded the ruling coven was created using dark magic. In fact, my main fear is that it's Expression," Bonnie stated.

Everyone in the room sat in solemn silence.

"Why would they use Expression? Doesn't that contradict your coven's motto about the sanctity of spirit magic? I mean that was your whole issue with the Travelers, right," Caroline asked.

Liv and Jo stared at each other. Then, Liv replied, "Yes, but like I said, the ruling coven has a lot of secrets. They strictly regulate the rest of the covens in the Gemini. They even go after what they consider rouge witches like the Travelers. But, they rarely hold themselves to the same strict scrutiny. I remember one of my childhood friends who dabbled in dark magic. Anyone else would have been banished from the Gemini, but her parents were in the ruling coven so her actions were brushed off as _teenage curiosity_."

"I see much hasn't changed…I knew I shouldn't have invited them to the wedding...oh my God, they probably only came to see if I was pregnant. No wonder dad was so nosy. How could I be so thoughtless," Jo said as her voice cracked.

Stefan cleared his throat then said, "There's no need to blame yourself. This is quite the situation. The ruling coven is practicing Expression for some unknown reason. Then, as a result of that along with Kai's actions, 30 people are now dead. Plus, we don't know how many people they sacrificed to power their Expression based magic."

"So we are dealing with a group of wicked witches who probably want to kidnap Jo for her twins i.e. their ticket to a Kailess future. And of course, now that they know their great leader is back, they probably want to take him, too. Naturally, we can't let either happen for Jo, the twins, and Bonnie's sake. So what's our next course of action," Damon asked.

Alaric looked down and said, "I know this sounds incredibly selfish but Jo, Liv, and I are leaving town. We were planning on leaving after the wedding anyways, but it's even more important than ever that we leave. The ruling coven is without a doubt more desperate than ever for a set of twins and I refuse to give them ours."

"Alaric-"

"I'm sorry, Damon. I need to be selfish. I will NOT lose my wife or kids. We already have a place to go and Liv will cloak us from the Gemini."

"Fine. So what are everyone else's plans?"

"I'm going with Liv, Jo, and Alaric." Tyler looked at Liv then added, "I know things have been weird between us and I know I'm not a werewolf or a hybrid anymore, but I promise I WILL protect you."

Liv blushed and smiled, "Tyler..."

"Enough with the lovefest. Next," Damon stated.

"I'm heading back to Colorado. Elena will be coming with me. We'll research the Gemini and send any information we find your way," Jeremy said.

"Elena," Damon questioned while looking at her.

Avoiding eye contact with Damon, Elena stated, "We'll talk later."

Bonnie cleared her throat then said, "I'm in for investigating the Gemini."

"Me, too," Caroline added.

"Ditto," Stefan stated.

Damon continued staring at Elena. Then, Alaric said, "I think it's best if we head out now. For all we know the ruling coven is still in town."

He stood up. Jo, Liv, and Tyler followed suit.

"Give Matt our best. I feel like crap leaving before he wakes up, but we can't risk staying in town any longer," Tyler said.

"If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to call us," Liv added.

Jo turned to Bonnie and said, "We mean it. Anything. Just give us a call. I feel horrible just running and leaving you to deal with Kai, the Heretics, and the Gemini. At least this way, their resources will be split between looking for me and looking for Kai."

Then, they all exited the house and drove off.

"I'm going to go check on Kai," Bonnie stated.

"Are you sure that's safe," Caroline asked.

Bonnie smiled as she exited the room, "I'll be fine, Car."

"I'm going to go check on Matt," Jeremy said.

"I'll go with you," Stefan said.

Caroline looked at Damon and Elena. Then, running after them she exclaimed, "Wait for me. I'm going, too!"

"They cleared the room fast," Elena glibly said.

"Is that all you have to say," Damon asked.

Blushing, Elena said, "It wasn't supposed to come out like that...I honestly have been meaning to tell you for a while. It just-"

"It just what? Wasn't the right time? Look, you don't have to this. I already made my decision. I want to become human with you. I'll take the cure the moment Kai undoes his curse and we deal with this whole Gemini situation. I-"

"Damon, I think it's for the best if I leave. I made this decision after I went baby crib shopping with Jo."

"That was almost two weeks ago!"

"I know. I just...I didn't know how to tell you. After I became human, I began reflecting over my life as a vampire. I thought about us. I thought about myself. I-As a vampire, I became an incredibly selfish person. I put my happiness, my convenience over everyone else and people suffered because of it. As a vampire, I finally was able to embrace my feelings for you, but our relationship was so dysfunctional and toxic. For every moment of happiness we had, we had a moment of sorrow. We became so dependent on each other that we were destroying ourselves. After you died, I couldn't even function. That's not healthy. I-"

"What are you saying?"

"...I think it's for the best if we spend some time apart. I already took a leave of absence from Whitmore. I need to rediscover who I am and I need to do it alone. Damon, I love you, but I have to do this. After I find myself, I will be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with you if you still want me."

"If?"

"Yes, if. I didn't want to bring this up, but...I see how you and Bonnie look at each other."

"Excuse me."

Elena smiled then said, "I'm happy for you, Damon. For you both, actually. I've never seen either of you so happy."

"That's because she's my best friend. Look, if this is about Bonnie and me-"

"It's not. I'm honestly happy for you. I've known you for years now and I've never seen you this happy. To my next point, with this whole Gemini situation, Jeremy and I will be nothing but liabilities if we stay here, but we still want to help. Like Jeremy said, we'll send any info we find your way. And if you need us for anything, we'll rush back here."

"What about the cure situation?"

"I'll leave that to you and Bonnie. It's not my place to decide."

Damon moved closer to Elena. He gently grasped her face and lightly kissed her.

"Goodbye, Elena."

"Goodbye, Damon."

A quick preview of Chapter 11: New Enemies-

"Come to join me, Bon Bon," Kai said.

"Do you ever shut up? There are some things we need to discuss."

"No problem. For the girl I love, that's not a problem at all."

"Excuse me…"


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay!

Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! :) You guys are the best! :)

Chapter 11: New Enemies

"...I see how you and Bonnie-"

 _Stop listening in. It's rude._ Bonnie thought as she descended the stairs to the cellar.

"Come to join me, Bon Bon," Kai said.

"Do you ever shut up? There are some things we need to discuss."

"No problem. For the girl I love, that's not a problem at all."

"Excuse me..."

"Well, loved to be exact. You know, before when I was all emotional."

 _Don't let him distract you._

"What do you know about the Gemini?"

"They're a coven of witches. And a handsome young warlock is their leader."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious. Why would the ruling coven practice dark magic? As the new leader, you must be privy to information that Jo and Liv would not have."

"I don't know. It's true I now have access to ancient texts but none of them mention anything about the accepted use of dark magic. Whatever happened back at the wedding hall can only be explained by one of those thirty," Kai said in an unusually serious tone.

 _And unfortunately for me, those thirty will now be after me_ _…_ _Should I free the Heretics? The chaos they would cause would be a perfect distraction._

"Just perfect. And now a bunch of expression users want you dead which means I'm in jeopardy as well."

"No worries, Bon Bon. They won't kill me until they can unlink themselves from me. And they can't do that without my blood. So we're safe for now."

"This is all your fault."

"Actually, it's the ruling coven's fault. If they weren't using expression, they would have died. Which means those thirty innocent bystanders would still be alive and we wouldn't have the wicked witches after us."

"Not us. You. I'm just an unfortunate-What," Bonnie angrily asked as Kai chuckled.

"You know, you're pretty harsh to a guy who risked his life to save you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What? Your bestie never told you?"

"Actually, he did. I know he and Elena made a deal with you to contact me in the prison world. And I know Liv attacked you while you were doing the spell."

Kai smirked, "And-"

"And I know it's your fault Liv attacked you. You know, killing her twin during the merge and all. And let's not forget you destroying the ascendant which is why Damon and Elena needed your help in the first place."

"I guess Damon left out the part where I was dying and I used what little strength I had to transport Jeremy and myself to open the map to Nova Scotia and to stop you from killing yourself."

 _He's lying..._

"Ahh...so bestie left that part out. I wonder why..."

 _He's just messing with you. I told him I tried to kill myself back in the 1903 prison world. He's trying to use that information to manipulate me._

"I'm happy we were able to stop you…it really shocked me…trying to kill yourself using the car. That's an awful way to go, trust me, I know."

 _H-How does he know I tried to kill myself using the car? I haven't even told Damon. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth-What is that?_

Bonnie stared at the ceiling as Kai asked, "What's wrong?"

Then, she vamped up the stairs.

"Papa Parker, what an unpleasant surprise," Damon said as he, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena stared at Joshua Parker.

"What do you want," Bonnie added as she entered the living room.

"Kai, of course," Joshua Parker coldly stated.

A quick preview of Chapter 12: Declaration of War-

"Is that a threat," Damon asked.

"I don't make threats. Only promises," Joshua said.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long delay!

Thank you so much for reading! :) You guys are the best! :)

Chapter 12: Declaration of War

"Sorry, but there are no psychos here," Damon said.

Joshua smirked as he replied, "Please, don't be coy."

Then, he looked down at the floor in the direction of the cellar.

"I know Malachi's here. Just like I know Olivia and Josette are not. All I want is Kai and I will leave here in peace."

"I'm sorry but we can't give him to you," Stefan stated.

"I know he linked himself to Bonnie Bennett. I promise all of you, we will not do anything that will put her life in danger. All we want to do is to imprison him until we can find a new leader," Joshua said.

"If that's the case, then why don't you allow us to hold on to him? We have him locked up nice and tight. Trust me, he's not getting out anytime soon," Bonnie stated.

Joshua sighed. "It's not that I don't have faith in your capabilities, but you have to understand my coven's position. We can't risk having Kai out of sight."

"Look, enough beating around the bush. We get it, you're scared Kai will try and kill you all again. But you have to understand where we're coming from. We don't trust Kai, you or any of your 'ruling coven.' It's been a couple of hours so maybe you forgot—you all are not just innocent victims of Kai the Terrible. Because of your coven's use of Expression, 30 innocent bystanders died today. We're not handing Kai over to such cold-hearted people when Bonnie's life is still linked to Kai's. So you're just going to have to be patient and wait until we've unlinked Bonnie," Damon replied.

"I feared it would come to this. I see we have no choice but to use more forceful means."

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats. Only promises. Unfortunately, the next time we meet, it will be under less pleasant circumstances. I'll see myself out."

Then, Joshua Parker exited the Boarding House.

"That was intense," Matt said as he and Jeremy entered the living room.

 _Thank God, Matt's alright._ Bonnie thought.

"More like spooky. 'I don't make threats. Only promises.' How dare he come in here, make demands, and threaten us," Caroline added.

"Elena, I think it's time we head out," Jeremy said.

"I know."

Elena looked over all her friends. "Please be safe. I love all of you. Like I told Damon, we'll be researching the Gemini while we're gone and sending the info we find your way. If you need us for anything, we'll rush right back."

Then, she and Jeremy embraced their fiends as they said their final farewells. The last to hug were Bonnie and Elena.

"Goodbye Elena."

"Goodbye Bonnie. I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"Don't worry about it."

"Um-I hope you know…I'm not mad at you or Damon, I-"

"Elena, you don't need to explain yourself. Go. I love you. Be safe."

Elena smiled and hugged Bonnie once more. "I love you, too. Be safe. Try and put your well-being first for once."

Then, she and Jeremy headed to the car and drove off.

"So, what are we going to do," Caroline asked.

"I don't even like that punk, but I definitely won't hand him over now. Not even after we unlink him from Bonnie," Damon said.

"Agreed, I don't trust Joshua or any of the ruling coven."

"He didn't even act surprised when Damon mentioned Expression," Matt added.

"BTW, that means-"

"I know what it means Damon."

"What are you still doing here? Just in case you're unaware, we're about to go to war against a group of witches. Shouldn't you be with Elena and Jeremy?"

Matt replied, "No. Mystic Falls is my home and I plan on helping to protect it."

Damon nodded. "Brave. I can respect that. Just know I don't plan on babysitting you."

"Stop being rude, Damon. Don't worry, Matt. We're happy to have you with us," Caroline brightly said.

"Thanks, Car. So what are we going to do with Kai?"

"Get the vervain out of his system. He's no help to us while he's still a sociopath," Bonnie said.

"We don't have the luxury of time. Unless you plan on-"

"Yep, nearly drain him then heal him."

Caroline grew pale, "Um-maybe someone else can handle-"

Then, Bonnie vamped to the cellar. Kai was pacing back and forth in his cell.

"What's going on? I'm pretty sure I heard dear old dad up there."

Bonnie remained silent and proceeded to unlock the cell.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

She entered the cell and moved closer to Kai. He slowly took a couple steps backwards and asked, "What?"

Then, she vamped to him and gently grasped his face. She inched her face closer to his until their lips were nearly touching.

Kai's heart raced as he thought, _What is she doing?_

"Distracting you," Bonnie said.

Then, she bit into his throat. As Kai struggled against Bonnie, she focused on controlling herself.

 _I need to stop soon. I-_

Bonnie's mind went blank as she was consumed by the bloodlust. She pinned Kai to the wall and began to drain him. As Kai frantically struggled, all Bonnie could think about was the feeling of ecstasy she was experiencing from relishing in feeding. Then, her head was pulled back and Kai fell to the floor.

Hissing as she turned around, she screamed, "Who the hell is interrupting me?"

"Me! Bonnie, did you forget why you came down here?"

The veins under her eyes receded as her eyes returned to their normal color, "Oh my God! I-"

She looked at Kai as he lay unconscious on the floor. Then, she turned to Damon.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-"

"Relax. You're a newbie. It happens. I shouldn't have even let you come down here. Now let's heal the psycho."

Damon kneeled down and feed Kai his blood. Once the wound on Kai's neck fully healed, Damon began slapping Kai's face.

"Wakey, Wakey. It's time for you to wake up. Come on Gemini leader, your services are needed."

Bonnie began to panic. "He's not waking up."

"Relax, it's fine. Hey! Hey! WAKE UP!"

"Geez, your screeching can wake the dead, Damon. Try using your inside voice," Kai stated as he opened his eyes.

A quick preview of Chapter 13: Friday the 13th -

"What was that?"


	14. Chapter 13

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. I've been debating between two different endings for this story and I have finally chosen one! :)

Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for the support! :D You guys are so awesome! :)

Chapter 13: Friday the 13th, part 1

Kai opened his eyes and lifted himself up. Bonnie and Damon cautiously observed him as he stretched. Before Kai could speak, Bonnie vamped to him. Looking into his eyes she hypnotically said, "Kai, you will return to your former self. The Heretics' compulsion will no longer have a hold on you."

Kai's head fell forward. Then, he slowly lifted his head up. Avoiding eye contact with Bonnie, he asked, "Are you guys just going to stare or will you ask me the questions you desperately wanted to ask."

"How would you like a truce," Damon asked.

"A truce?"

"Yes, a truce. Unfortunately, your little trick with linking us and cursing the cure put us in an awkward position with your father and the rest of your coven. They want us to hand you over and entrust our problems to them," Bonnie said.

"Naturally, we declined. You know with them killing over two dozen people and all like it's nothing. As a result, we are now at odds with them," Damon added.

He continued, "So we decided to offer you a deal that will be mutually beneficial. We protect you from the Gemini and in exchange you unlink yourself from Bonnie, help us deal with the Gemini, and undo the cure's curse. So what do you sa-"

"Deal," Kai quickly stated.

"That was too easy," Damon said.

"This situation is my fault. This is the least I can do," Kai said while staring guiltily at Bonnie.

 _Why is he looking at me like that_ , Bonnie thought.

"Fine, we'll let you out, but if you do anything slick, I swear you'll regret it," Bonnie stated.

"No problem," Kai replied.

"Okay then, follow us."

As Kai followed Bonnie and Damon out of the cellar, he contemplated over the current situation.

 _What have I done? Everything after those jerks compelled me seems like a nightmare._

He started at Bonnie.

 _She must hate me more than ever. Whys did this have to happen? All I wanted was to get out of that hellhole. I just wanted to get back and show her I wasn't mad. That I understood why she hates me so much. That I understood why she left me there. I just wanted to ask for her forgiveness. Now everything is so messed up. If only I hadn't been compelled…_

Bonnie turned and looked at Kai with a confused expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong," Kai asked.

"Nothing," she replied as she turned back around.

As they entered the living room, everyone stared at Kai. Caroline was the first to stand and greet him.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. It's an uh…pleasure to finally meet you…We understand that you were under compulsion when you did all of this unpleasantness so no hard feelings."

"Nice greeting, Blondie," Damon sneered.

"Shut up, Damon," Caroline replied.

Kai cleared his throat then said, "It's a pleasure to meet you-all of you. I'm sorry it's under such unfortunate circumstances, but it is what it is. Before we discuss our current dilemma, I just want all of you to know how sorry I am. I feel like crap and I just want to do anything I can to fix this mess."

The last part he said while looking at Bonnie.

"I think all of us here know what it's like to be forced to do something against our will. We'll all do our best to move past your compulsion induced actions and do our best to be fair," Stefan said.

"Thank you…So Damon and Bonnie gave me a quick summary about my Dad's visit. What do you guys plan to do and how can I help?"

"First and foremost, we need to understand what happened back at the wedding hall," Bonnie said.

"I honestly don't know. After the merge ceremony, I immersed myself in the Gemini texts reserved for the leader of the ruling coven and read everything I could get my hands on. Expression is only mentioned in a few places. Each was in relation to an incident where someone inside the coven was using Expression and was excommunicated or it was a group of rouge witches who practiced Expression that the Gemini hunted and took down. Expression has traditionally been seen as an abomination in the Gemini and the texts reflect that belief."

"Liv and Jo mentioned that the ruling coven often ignored the rules they set for others. Do you think it's possible that this generation or maybe even a previous generation of the ruling coven secretly began practicing Expression and left it off of the official texts," Stefan asked.

"Definitely. The ruling coven-"

Kai stopped mid-sentence as a look of realization crossed his face.

"What's wrong," Bonnie asked.

"One of the texts I tried to read was sealed. It was written by Samuel Parker, a past leader of the ruling coven. He was hated by the ruling coven and constantly butted heads with them. There's a good chance whatever is in there is related to this. I'll summon it."

Kai began chanting then a book appeared. He flipped through the book and showed them the pages.

"See it's all nonsense. To read the contents, you need to undo the spell protecting it."

He looked up at Bonnie and asked, "Do you mind helping me? I tried doing it before, but I did not have enough power plus the spell requires the help of a Bennett witch to undo it."

Bonnie stared at the book then sighed.

"Sure," she replied as she placed her hands in Kai's.

As they chanted, a bright light emitted from the book. Then, they were all pushed back by a gust of wind as the book burst into flames.

"Just when I thought the Gemini couldn't get weirder. You guys never fail to outdo yourselves," Damon said.

"What are we going to do," Caroline frantically asked as everyone began to panic.

Bonnie burst out laughing as Kai smirked.

"Would you be so kind as to let us in on the joke, Bon Bon," Damon asked.

"You guy, relax. We haven't finished the spell. All Kai and I need to do is to reform the book from the ashes," Bonnie replied.

 _She never fails to impress me_ , Kai thought.

"Shall we," Kai asked.

Bonnie nodded and she and Kai began chanting. A bright light emitted from the ashes as the remnants transformed into a book. Bonnie picked up the book and said, "Whatever is in this book must be good. The complexity of this spell…let alone the power needed to do it and the need for a Bennett witch..."

"I know," Kai said as he looked at the book.

"We don't have the time to read this. Isn't there some spell you guys can do so we can find the information we need," Damon asked.

"There is," Kai replied as Bonnie nodded in agreement.

They both began chanting and the book opened itself.

"This is the section we want," Bonnie said.

Then, she read the section aloud:

 _March 17, 1770_

 _100 years after the creation of the Gemini federation, Mathew, a direct descendant of the Gemini's progenitor, usurped leadership of the ruling coven. Under his leadership, the Gemini became a ruthless group that practiced forbidden forms of magic and sought world denomination. Eventually, his hubris got the better of him and he was overthrown and sealed away in a prison world._

 _In 1503, the ruling coven's reign of terror began anew. There was inner turmoil within the Gemini federation as some of the covens clashed with the ruling coven's ideals. The opposing factions, led by the Heretics, seceded from the Gemini. In the ensuing battles, they stopped the ruling coven's attempt to free Mathew and added an additional seal to Mathew's prison world._

 _Unfortunately, it seems that the ruling coven has not given up their desire to practice Expression or free Mathew. I need to stop this foolishness..._

"There's more here, but I think we all get the gist of it," Bonnie said.

"Oh my God," Caroline asked.

"Well that explains Samuel's unpopularity," Matt stated.

Kai derisively chuckled as he shook his head. "My father always said he was evil. A 'filthy, no magic, siphoner abomination' to be exact. All those years I thought it was just because he was a siphoner..."

"Just what we needed, a new great evil to fight. Thank God! Life was getting boring around here," Damon sarcastically said.

"I know, right," Bonnie glibly replied.

Then, the front door was thrown open.

"What was that?"

A quick preview of Chapter 14: Friday the 13th, part 2-

"Give us Kai."


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note** : Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! :D You guys are awesome :D

The arc with Enzo stalking Stefan and Sarah Salvatore did not happen.

Chapter 14: Friday the 13th, part 2

Three figures appeared at the front door.

"Well, well. This must be serious. For you three to show up. John, you weren't even at the wedding, what are you doing here," Kai asked.

John ignored the question and proceeded to look over the Mystic Falls group. "Give us Kai."

"So you're just going to ignore me?"

Turning to look at Kai, he caustically replied, "You filthy abomination. You've caused enough trouble as is. If you had any sense of honor or duty, you would have turned yourself in."

He paused then continued, "This is your last chance. Hand over Kai or we will resort to force."

Damon sneered, "You're joking right. You just burst into our home and start making demands. Didn't you get the message from Papa Parker? No deal. We're not handing over Kai."

"It's your funeral."

"Brace yourselves. John is the head of the subjugation coven. He specializes in spells that imprison supernatural creatures," Kai exclaimed as the three began chanting.

The Mystic Falls Gang all nodded in acknowledgement. Caroline grabbed Matt and vamped out of the house followed by Stefan. Damon vamped to John and attempted to snap his neck but was repelled by a force field.

" _Phasmatos Incendia_ ," Bonnie screamed.

The fire quickly engulfed the three but was extinguished as quickly as it appeared. The three continued chanting unfazed by the slew of attacks.

"Great. So we can't touch them and they can repel spells. What can we do," Damon asked.

Dismayed, Kai shook his head.

"Do you recognize this spell," Bonnie asked.

"No and it's too complex to decipher on the fly. Our best bet is to counteract it," Kai said.

Then, under his breath he said to Damon, "The minute you see an opening go in."

Kai and Bonnie began chanting. The forced created by the two spells fighting each other caused the house to shake. As the two spells battled each other for dominance, the force field around the three began to weaken. Then, as the force field completely vanished, Damon vamped to them. Just as he was about to snap John's neck, the three figures before them transformed.

"What the-"

The three figures fell to the ground. Kai and Bonnie stopped chanting and ran over.

"These are just regular people. What the hell is going on," Bonnie exclaimed.

Kai cursed then replied, "They were never here. These people were used as stand-ins. I should have known. This is Renee's favorite trick,"

"Renee?"

"She's the leader of the illusions coven and a member of the ruling coven. Dammit. This was all just a distraction. Do you know where Caroline and Stefan took Matt?"

"The Lockwood mansion," Damon stated as Bonnie called Caroline.

"The whole point of this was to separate us. They knew we would take the only ordinary human among us somewhere safe if we began fighting. There's a good chance the real John and his lackeys are after Stefan and the others," Kai stated.

"Caroline's not picking up, neither are Stefan and Matt. We have to go after them," Bonnie said.

"What are going to do about Renee and these guys," Damon asked as he pointed at the unconscious figures on the floor.

"I think I could be of help in that department."

Damon, Kai, and Bonnie turned to the door.

"Enzo," Damon and Bonnie declared.

"The one and only," he replied as he entered the living room carrying an unconscious woman.

Damon smirked as he replied, "And you brought us a present."

"Yes, I did. I was on my way to pay you a visit when I ran into this witch running away from the boarding house. She was on the phone yammering about you guys breaking her spell and being out of magic. She was so panicked she didn't even hear me coming up behind her."

Damon looked at Kai and said, "Let me take a wild guess, that's Renee."

Kai nodded as Enzo placed her on the couch. Bonnie vamped over and began searching her.

Startled, Enzo said to Damon, "I'm gone for a few months and everything has gone haywire. She's a vampire, now?"

"More or less."

"Found it," Bonnie exclaimed.

She began searching through Renee's phone. "Kai, you're right. John is here. He was the last number she called."

Then, Bonnie turned to Renee and began shaking her. "Wake you! We have some questions for you."

Renee's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her surroundings then groaned.

"How many Gemini witches are with you," Kai questioned.

Renee looked down. Bonnie's eyes turned black as veins appeared under her eyes. "You better answer him. Because if I ask, I won't be so nice."

Renee with an amused expression on her face stared at Bonnie and replied, "Is that supposed scare me?"

"It should. And don't bother playing tough. We already know you're pretty much out of magic from the bout you had with Bonnie and Kai earlier," Damon added.

"I would rather die than tell any of you anything."

Damon sighed. "I see we're going to have to do this the hard way."

But before Damon could do anything, Renee's body began to convulse.

"What on Earth is happening," Enzo asked.

Then, her body stopped moving.

Bonnie felt her pulse. "She's dead. It looks like they didn't want her telling secrets."

"The Gemini are really something," Damon muttered.

Kai turned to Bonnie and motioned at Renee's phone. "May I?"

"Sure," Bonnie replied as she handed him the phone.

Bonnie sighed and vamped to the bookshelf.

"Of all the times I could have chosen to pay more formerly departed friend a visit, I had to choose when you're at war with some witches. Would you be so kind as to tell me what's going on," Enzo asked.

"I'll explain later. First, we need to find my brother, the quarterback and Vampire Barbie."

"Of course."

Bonnie picked up a map and headed back to the center of the room. "Damon, give me some of your blood. I'm going to try a locater spell to find them."

She spread open the map. Damon pricked his finger and tickled some blood onto the map. Bonnie began chanting, but the blood did not move.

"Someone's blocking me…Kai, could you give me a hand?"

Kai put the phone down and walked over. They both chanted. But the blood still would not move. Then, to their surprise the blood began to swirl. It formed a message that read:

 _Give us Kai. In exchange, we will return your friends. Met us in Forestwood at midnight_.

"Fabulous," Bonnie muttered.

"That's a 6-hour drive from here and we're supposed to be there by midnight."

Damon paused then continued, "I'm going to the Lockwood mansion. I'm going to make sure that my brother and the rest aren't there."

"Damon, wa-"

Then, Damon vamped out of the Salvatore Boarding House. Bonnie ran her hands through her hair and mumbled, "This has been an intense day."

Kai picked up Renee's phone and continued looking through it. Bonnie turned to look at Enzo and asked, "What are you doing back?"

"Well, I've been meaning to return ever since I heard Damon escaped the prison world, but I got a little …sidelined"

Then, he paused and mouthed, "Isn't that Kai?"

Bonnie nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Enzo followed and whispered, "Last time I spoke to Damon, Kai was public enemy number 1. Why in the hell are you two working with him?"

Bonnie sighed then gave him a quick summary of everything that happened.

"Wow. That's insane."

Bonnie nodded as she opened the fridge and got a blood bag. She ripped it open and began drinking.

"I mean are you sure we can even trust him. I mean-"

Bonnie stopped drinking and said, "We don't really have a choice. We need his help if we are going to fight the Gemini. The ruling coven alone outnumbers us by like 5 to 1 so we need any help we can get."

Enzo nodded then walked back to the living room.

Bonnie looked up as she thought. _What am I going to do? This situation is so messed up. From Kai and all the chaos he caused after escaping the 1903 prison world to finding out about the ruling coven's nefarious plans…This is too much…Can we even trust Kai to keep his word and help us…_

The front door opened.

 _Looks like Damon is back…Well, we can't give Kai back to the Gemini, but we can't let them kill Matt, Caroline, and Stefan. Why are they so desperate to have Kai back? It's not like we were planning on letting let him roam free and wreak havoc…They are going to such great lengths to force us to hand him over. I—What are they arguing about?_

Bonnie vamped to the living room.

"Have you lost your mind? I knew we couldn't trust you!"

"Damon, relax, hear him out," Enzo calmly said.

"No!"

A quick preview of Chapter 15: Hostage Crisis-

"We have no choice. We have to release the Heretics."


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's note** : Sorry for the long hiatus!

Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! :D You guys are amazing! :D

Chapter 15: Hostage Crisis

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked.

Damon continued to glare at Kai. Enzo sighed then said, "Kai made a suggestion-"

"Not a suggestion. An absurd, delusional-"

"Stop being a drama queen, Damon. We don't have time for this. Kai, what do you want to do," Bonnie asked.

"We need to free the Heretics."

"Excuse me," Bonnie stuttered.

"Look, I know the ruling coven. There is no playing fair with them. Even if you hand me over, there's no way they're going to keep their word and hand your friends over. Once they have me, they will, without a doubt, kill you all as punishment for going against them."

Kai paused then continued, "I've read the texts so I know you guys have personally experienced their deviousness. Last year, they we're going to kill Stefan and Elena. Not because they did anything wrong but in order to thwart the Travelers. A few months ago, my dad tried to kill Jo just to avoid the off chance I would escape the prison world and try to merge with her. Do you need more examples or have I made my point?"

No one replied as they contemplated the situation in melancholy silence. Bonnie was the first to speak up.

"Kai's not wrong. The Gemini are far from trustworthy…The few times Grams mentioned them, she always said dealing with them was like playing with fire."

Damon stared at Bonnie. "Please don't tell me you're buying his nonsense."

"Damon, what choice do we have? The have us on a race against time. If we are going to confront them, we need back up and we don't have enough time to go recruit people to go and fight. We need strong people and the Heretics are our best bet."

"Thank you for being reasonable," Kai warmly said.

"I understand your apprehension, but I can guarantee you that the Heretics are not all bad," Enzo disclosed to Damon.

"How in the hell can you make such a bold promise?"

"Remember during our Augustine days-"

"And this is relevant how?"

Enzo sighed then continued, "Do you remember me telling you how I ended up imprisoned by the Augustine?"

A look of realization crossed Damon's face.

"Yes! You said you were sold to the Augustine by a group of witches that were after your sire. Wait so-"

"Yes, those witches were the Gemini and my sire was Garrett, one of the Heretics."

Damon smirked as he replied, "What a convenient coincidence."

Enzo shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's life."

Then, he looked at Kai.

"And I'm sure the reason Kai even brought up this suggestion is because he realized I was the same Lorenzo Da Ponte the Gemini sold to the Augustine."

Kai nodded. "Yep. Same name and you fit the man's description."

"Do you think you'll be able to negotiate a truce between Kai and the Heretics," Bonnie asked.

"Yes. They know I'm loyal to them and they don't go after allies of their friends."

"Fine, let's do this. Kai, take us to them," Damon stated.

Kai, Enzo, and Damon began to go to the driveway.

"I'll catch up, I just need to seal this place," Bonnie said.

Bonnie closed her eyes and began chanting. The spell she cast keep the three people John and Renee kidnapped in a deep slumber and protected the house from intruders. Once she was done, she opened her eyes and vamped to the driveway.

"I'll go with Kai. Damon, you and Enzo can follow us in another car."

"Alright."

Then, she turned to Kai.

"Lead the way," she said as she handed him her car keys.

She got into the passenger seat as Kai got into the driver's side. He started the car and they drove off followed by Damon and Enzo.

"I probably don't need to say this, but I'll say it anyways. If you are leading us into some sort of trap-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You'll make me regret it, right," Kai interjected.

"Yep."

 _I hope this works. The last thing we need is the Gemini AND the Heretics after us_ , Bonnie thought. Kai pulled up to a farm at the edge of town and parked.

"We're here," Kai said as he turned off the car.

They both got out and watched as Damon and Enzo pulled up, parked, and got out of Enzo's luxury SUV.

"This way," Kai said as he led them to a seemingly open field.

He began chanting and a shed appeared.

"Another cloaking spell…Why am I not surprised," Damon muttered.

Kai walked over to the cooler attached to the shed, detached it, and dragged it to the door of the shed.

"In case I came back for them, I kept some blood bags here. Hopefully, this will be enough…Now to wake them."

Then, he began chanting once more. When he was finished, the door opened and the cooler was pulled inside. The first to emerge from the shed was Garrett. Thirst satiated but still dazed, his eyes languidly looked over the figures before him until his eyes settled onto Kai. Enraged, his eyes turned black and veins appeared under his eyes.

"I should kill you," he screamed as he vamped to Kai.

But before he could reach him, he was intercepted by Enzo. Startled, he choked out, "Lorenzo? What? How? You're alive?"

"Yes," Enzo warmly replied.

"I thought the Gemini killed you," Garrett said as he embraced Enzo.

"Well, they sent me to a fate comparable to death," Enzo jokingly replied.

Garrett stood back and looked at Kai then turned back to Enzo.

"Why are you with him?"

"It's a long story and I can tell it to you while we drive."

"What? Where are we going?"

"We need your help. We're meeting up with some Gemini witches and we need back up."

"And this concerns us because," Josephine interjected as she emerged from the shed.

"Look, I know you don't know us. And I know you're pissed at Kai for trapping you here, but we need your help. I promise that helping us will be beneficial to you," Bonnie said.

"How so? We can take on the Gemini at our own leisure. Why should we work with you," Josephine asked.

"Because-"

" _Phasmatos Incendia_!"

The shed burst into flames. Lily Salvatore and the remaining Heretics rushed out as three figures uncloaked themselves.

"It must be our lucky day. We knew you people wouldn't just blindly obey our instructions so we followed you to see what you were going to do. But to think you would lead us to such a prize…the Heretics…I really must thank you," John sneered.

"Just perfect. Thank you for dragging us into your mess," Josephine deadpanned as she glared at Kai.

A quick preview of Chapter 16: Sleeping Beauty-

"It appears that you do not understand the gravity of this situation so allow me to enlighten you," John coldly stated.

The two witches behind him summoned Matt's lifeless body to the field.

"Matt," Bonnie screamed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's note** : Merry Christmas! :D Happy Holidays! :D

Thank you so much for reading! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! :D You guys are amazing! :D

Chapter 16: Sleeping Beauty

John looked over the group with an eerie smile.

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I'll tell you one last time, give us Kai."

"No! Do you have a hearing problem? How many times do we need to tell you," Damon snarkily replied.

"It appears that you do not understand the gravity of this situation so allow me to enlighten you," John coldly stated.

The two witches behind him summoned Matt's lifeless body to the field.

"Matt," Bonnie screamed.

"No," Kai sadly whispered as Damon vamped to Matt's body.

"What the hell have we been dragged into," Josephine muttered under breath.

"He's not–he can't be," Damon's voice trailed off as he frantically searched for a pulse.

"Phas-" Bonnie angrily began.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Did you already forget about the other two we're still holding hostage," John warned.

"Fine. I know you want Kai, but we will not hand him over until we know that Caroline and Stefan are ok," Bonnie stated.

"Bon-"

Bonnie cut off Damon with a look.

"A perfectly reasonable request. Your friends are at an undisclosed location. Unfortunately, we can't summon them at this moment since we are out of magic."

"You're joking, right?"

"Maybe I am, Maybe I am not. It doesn't make a difference. Since today's little meet up was such a disaster, how about we try again in three days at the wedding hall Jo's ceremony was at."

 _Why does he want to wait that long_ , Bonnie thought.

"Fine. You have a deal."

"Wonderful," John gleefully replied.

He turned to stare at the Heretics.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you. We'll be coming to deal with you very soon," John said as he and the two witches with him vanished.

Bonnie and Kai ran over to Matt's body. Enzo remained with the Heretics and gave them a brief summary of what had transpired while they had been sealed inside the shed.

Tears filling her eyes, Bonnie meekly asked, "Is he?"

Damon nodded. Bonnie fell to the ground her body violently shaking as she sobbed. Kai stared intently at Matt's body. Then, he crouched down next to Matt, grasped his hand, and began chanting.

"What are you doing," Damon asked.

Kai finished chanting and turned Matt's hand over.

"Bonnie, please stop crying. Look at this," he gently said.

Bonnie brought her head up. "What?"

Kai showed her and Damon Matt's palm.

"We can still save him; they didn't kill him, not yet. All they did was remove his soul from his body."

"I don't understand," Bonnie said.

"See this marking. It's a symbol left on a body that has had its soul magically displaced. As long as we reunite his body with his soul within the next three days, he'll be fine."

"Three days. There's no ways that's just coincidence," Damon said.

Kai nodded. "They knew one of us would discover Matt's true fate and they're using his soul as leverage to force us to follow their instructions. They knew we wouldn't go along with their plan and by holding Matt's soul hostage they're letting us know they haven't killed any of the hostages but they are more than willing to which limits how we deal with them…This meeting we're supposed to have in three days was probably their real plan all along."

"Let's head back to the house," Bonnie quietly stated.

Carrying Matt's body with them, Damon and Enzo guided the Heretics and Lily into the SUV while Bonnie and Kai headed to her car. Then, they all proceeded to drive back to the boarding house. Bonnie and Kai sat in silence as Bonnie drove.

Kai cleared his throat then said, "Don't be so glum. Three days is more than enough time to undo all the spells I did while I was evil. When you hand me over, my spells will be gone and you'll live a Kai-free future."

Bonnie remained silent.

"Sorry. I really suck at cheering people up-I-I know you're worried about your friends. We'll get them back I promise."

Bonnie turned to stare at Kai then she turned back and shut off the car.

"We're here," she said as she got out of the car.

 _Good job, Kai. All you had to do was say something simple, but no you had to ramble on like an idiot_ , Kai thought as he got out of the car and followed Bonnie into the house.

As they entered the house, the three people John and Renee had used as stand-ins were leaving.

"Don't worry. I already compelled them. They had no useful information about the Gemini so I wiped their memory and sent them home," Damon stated.

"That's one less problem off of our ever-growing list," Bonnie replied as she stared at Matt's body on the couch.

"Now that's settled, which one of you very old witchpires wants to help my mother return to the path of vampire righteousness," Damon asked.

Elisabeth raised her hand. "Felipe and I will work with Lily. All she had was a slight setback."

"Slight," Bonnie interjected.

"Fine. A setback, nothing slight about it."

"Damon, Ms. Bennett allow me to express how truly sorry-"

"Save it, mother dearest. We have bigger issues to deal with right now," Damon said.

"What are we going to do about the Gemini," Josephine asked.

"We," Damon questioned.

"Yes, we. Unfortunately, we're involved in this mess now so we may as well help."

"Team spirit, I love it!"

"We'll do like Bonnie said and hand me over," Kai added.

"Excuse me, aren't you the one that said it's pointless to try and make a deal with them. They can't be trusted. They're bad, et cetera, et cetera," Enzo stated.

"I'm aware of what I said, but we don't have a choice, if this deal falls though we know for a fact that Matt will die. They could have easily killed Matt as punishment for plotting against them but they _choose_ not to which means that Caroline and Stefan are probably still alive. Knowing my father, there's a good chance they're being cautious with how they deal with us because Bonnie is a Bennett witch. As long as you guys hand me over they'll keep their end of the bargain and return your friends. All we need to do is use these three days to work on undoing the linking spell and the curse on the cure."

"Another example of the many benefits to being Bennett witch," Damon glibly said.

"Here's where we can help. We'll work on undoing those spells," Josephine said.

"Sounds like a plan," Kai replied as he headed to the library following by Josephine, Garrett, William, and Francis.

"I think I'll join in the journey to Lily's road to recovery," Enzo said as he followed Lily, Felipe and Elisabeth to the dining room.

"Let's head to your room," Bonnie said to Damon.

"Bonnie Bennett, to think you would suggest going unchaperoned to a man's bedroom. I must say I'm quite shocked," Damon joked in an attempt to cheer Bonnie up.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Such a drama queen," she said as she and Damon headed to his room.

Once they were both inside, she closed the door and spelled the room.

"Now we can talk without worrying about eavesdroppers," she said.

"Do you buy Kai and the Heretics' change of heart," Damon asked as he sat down on his bed.

Bonnie vamp jumped and landed next to him. She laid back and placed her hands behind her head.

"The Heretics-yes and no. They hate the Gemini and now that the Gemini know they're free they'll want to be on the offensive. So I trust their sincerity in wanting to help us fight the Gemini. However, there's a good chance that they are livid at Kai for sealing them away and pissed at us for dragging them into our mess. So we need to keep an eye on them."

"And Kai?"

Bonnie silently stared at the ceiling.

"Bon?"

She turned to look at Damon.

"Is it true that he risked his life to save me on my birthday?"

"That was random…but yeah it's true, why?"

"I think we can trust him. Ever since his merge with Luke, aside for from his brief evil stint brought on by the Heretics, he's tried to do his best to make things right. I'm still angry at him for what did to me while we were trapped in the prison world, but I'm starting to think he was telling the truth. That he just wants to make things right."

"What are you talking about?"

"After I came back from the prison world, before I trapped him in the 1903 prison world, he was trying to convince me that he had changed. That he wanted a second chance even though he knew he didn't deserve one and had no right to ask. At the time, I was too angry to even listen, but given everything that's happened I think he was being sincere."

Damon sighed then said, "So are you really going to let him hand himself over to the Gemini?"

"Hello no! We're going to get Matt's soul back, save Caroline and Stefan, and keep our deal with Kai. Plus, we'll stop whatever the Gemini's plotting."

Damon burst out laughing. "Bon Bon, you never change."

Bonnie rolled her eyes then got up and playful starting punching Damon's arm.

"Of course. I'm the group martyr. It's my job to be brave and selfless."

Damon grabbed Bonnie's arms.

"Hey! Don't stop my workout," she complained as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

In an unusually serious tone, Damon stated, "You do know one of the reasons he wants a clean slate with you is because he has feelings for you."

Avoiding eye contact with Damon, she replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, Bon Bon? Are we going to play this game? When you came back from the prison world, he followed me around like a lost puppy asking about you. Do you know how I got him to agree to help me find out why my mom was in a prison world? By promising him to help him meet up with you. Or how about-"

Bonnie broke out of Damon's grasp and sharply said, "I got it. You can drop it, okay?"

"Look, my point is I agree with you that he is trying to turn over a new leaf but he's also helping us because he's crazy about you."

"I said I got it! I don't even feel the same. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because I would I like to know where everyone is before I put my cards on the table."

"What the hell are you even saying?"

Damon took both of Bonnie's hands into his. "I've felt this way for a while, but I couldn't-I didn't want to even understand because I was afraid. I was afraid of losing my best friend. It was so obvious that Elena thought she had to let me know."

 _Oh my God_ , Bonnie thought.

"Bonnie, I'm in love with you. I know this is not a good time to bring this up but I had to get this off my chest. I-"

Bonnie cut him off with a kiss.

"Damon, I love you, too- Oh my God! Are you blushing," Bonnie teased.

"You wish," Damon said as he pulled Bonnie in for a passionate kiss.

Just then the bedroom door opened.

"Great news! We just figured out the unlinking spell. I-"

Kai stopped mid-sentence as he took in the scene before him.

Flustered, he looked down and said, "Sorry, I-I-yeah…um…Just come downstairs whenever. Yah."

Then, he rushed out of the room.

 _It's like I just kicked a puppy. Why do I feel so guilty_ , Bonnie thought.

A quick preview of Chapter 17: Second Chances-

"Can we talk?"


End file.
